wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabina Cosel/Tom pierwszy/VI
Adolf Magnus Hoym, zajmujący naówczas miejsce odpowiadające dzisiejszemu ministra skarbu, nie miał przyjaciół ani u dworu, ni w kraju. Nienawidzono go szczególniej za wprowadzenie po tylu innych uciążliwych najuciążliwszego podatku akcyzy. Sasi bronili się, o ile mogli i umieli, opierali się królowi, a król, któremu nigdy nie starczyło na nieobrachowane jego wydatki, ukrywał źle gniew, jaki wzbudzał w nim ten opór. Doradzano mu szlachtę, która się najtrudniejszą do pokonania okazywała, pozbawić reszty praw i otoczyć obcymi, którzy by żadnych z nią stosunków i z krajem nie mieli. Rady tej części już usłuchał August II i większa część jego ministrów i ulubieńców wziętą była z obcych krajów. Włosi, Francuzi, Niemcy z innych prowincyj grali tu główne role. Hoym, człowiek zimny, niezbłagany, zręczny w wyszukiwaniu coraz nowych dochodów dla króla, który to na Polskę, na wojsko, to na uczty i na ulubienice miliony tracił, z powodu zręczności tej w wyciskaniu grosza był w wielkich łaskach. Ale im nie dowierzał, bo przykład Beichlinga i kilku innych czynił go ostrożnym. Wypatrywał tylko chwili, gdy będzie mógł naładowawszy kieszenie, z głową i majątkiem uciec spod panowania saskiego. Hoyma mało kto znał z bliska, wiedziano, że był gwałtowny, zwinny, chciwy, rozwiązły i pojętny, że nie przywiązywał się ani stale, ani gorąco do nikogo. Najlepiej ze wszystkich znała go może siostra, hrabina Vitzthum, która z wielką ostrożnością władała nim i kierowała, i dobywała z niego, co jej było potrzeba. Oprócz Beichlinga, dziś zamkniętego na Königsteinie, przyjaciół nie miał Hoym, miewał tylko sprzymierzeńców. Nienawidził go marszałek Pflug, nie cierpieli inni. Fürstenberg był z nim źle także. Gdy po zakładzie kazano Hoymowi żonę przywieźć i pokazać ją na dworze, nie ulitował się nikt nad nim, nie pożałował go żaden, śmiano się raczej i przedrwiwano. Nazajutrz po balu Hoym musiał być u króla ze sprawozdaniem. Akcyza wprowadzona znajdowała opór na prowincji. Szczególniej na Łużycach coś się tam szlachta głośno przeciwko niej opowiadała. Król żadnego oporu nie znosił. Po raporcie Hoyma namarszczony August Mocny rzekł do ministra: – Jedź mi dziś jeszcze, natychmiast! Każ krnąbrnych rozpędzić, dośledź tych, co stoją na czele, i w moim imieniu zrób porządek. Jedziesz natychmiast bez żadnej wymówki. Hoym, dla którego osobista jego bytność na Łużycach nie zdawała się ani potrzebną tak dalece, ani nawet pożyteczną, chciał zrazu króla przekonać, iż mógłby się kimś wysłużyć i nie ruszać z Drezna, gdzie ważniejsze wstrzymywały go zajęcia. – Nie ma ważniejszego nic nad złamanie oporu tych pyszałków, którym się zdaje, że ja z nimi w układy wchodzić mogę. Jedź waćpan natychmiast, weź dragonów z sobą! Jeśli się poważą zgromadzać, rozpędzić sejmiki! Powiedz im, by się nie zapatrywali na szlachtę polską, bo ja tego u moich poddanych nie ścierpię, a i w Polsce damy radę wkrótce szlacheckiej bucie. Hoym jeszcze chciał się tłumaczyć, lecz August nie słuchał, powtórzył po kilkakroć: – Jedź natychmiast! Natychmiast! – Wreszcie popatrzał na zegar. – Za dwie godziny powinieneś waćpan być na drodze do Budziszyna; chcę tego i tak będzie. Z królem rozmawiać wolno tylko było po pijanemu, naówczas kto się nie lękał, aby go udusił, ściskał go, całował, a inni i popychali: August śmiał się; na trzeźwo miał jedną wolę i jedno słowo tylko. Hoymowi ta wyprawa na Łużyce nazajutrz po balu nadzwyczaj była podejrzaną. Znając króla, dwór i to, co się tu działo, był pewnym, że wypędzano go umyślnie, aby do jakiejś intrygi nie zawadzał, by dać królowi swobodę w zbliżeniu się do jego żony. Cóż na to mógł poradzić? Nic. Powierzyć siostrze dozór – było to pijakowi dać klucz do piwnicy; przyjaciela nie miał: stał bezbronny. Czuł, że wszyscy spiknięci byli na niego. Przybywszy do pałacu, rzucił papiery o stół, rwał jakiś czas perukę na głowie i rękawy sukni, otworzył drzwi z trzaskiem i pobiegł jak opętany do nowego żony apartamentu. Była samą. Ciekawym okiem zmierzył pokoje, ją, najdrobniejsze, otaczające przedmioty. Złość malowała się na bladej jego twarzy. Anna patrzała nań spokojnie, będąc nawykłą do scen podobnych. – Cieszże się, pani! – zawołał. – Byłem tak głupi, żem ją tu sprowadził, teraz robią ze mną, co chcą. Zawadzam im do intryg, król mnie odprawia precz, muszę jechać za godzinę. Zostaniesz pani samą. – I cóż to ma znaczyć? – pogardliwie odpowiedziała Hoymowa. – Czy straży waćpana potrzebuję dla upilnowania mojego honoru? – Myślę jednak, że mógłbym się przydać tu na coś, choćby dla powstrzymania zuchwalstwa ich i bezwstydu! – krzyknął Hoym, stukając o stół pięścią. – Nie wyprawiliby mnie, gdybym im nie zawadzał. W tym wszystkim czuję palce kochanego Fürstenberga, który mi dziś śmiejąc się szydersko, tysiąc dukatów zapłacił, a wiem, że od króla dostał dziesięć za tę piękną myśl sprowadzenia tu mej jejmości. – Hoym! – krzyknęła podnosząc się Anna, której oczy zaiskrzyły się. Dosyć tych obelg, idź... jedź... rób, co chcesz... zostaw mnie w pokoju! Sama się obronić potrafię! Dość tego, powiadam ci, dosyć mi tego. Hoym zamilkł, ponurym wyrazem osnuła się twarz jego, zegar przypomniał mu nadchodzącą odjazdu godzinę. – Nie potrzebuję panią ostrzegać! – zawołał. – Wiesz, co ją tu czekać może, dodam tylko, że bezcześci nie zniosę! Wolno Vitzthumowi i innym pobłażać, ja nie mam ich dobroduszności. – Ani jam tak nisko upadła, panie Hoym – przerwała Anna – jak te panie. Zdradzać nie będę, bobym siebie poniżyła. Jeśli życie jeszcze mi nieznośniejszym uczynisz, porzucę cię jawnie i głośno. Hoym nie odezwał się więcej. Zdawał się u progu wahać jeszcze, chciał mówić, szarpał znowu perukę, ale tuż pukano do drzwi, królewski posłaniec przypominał mu godzinę odjazdu. Z zamku śledzono chwilę, gdy Hoym będzie przez most przejeżdżał; posłano za nim, by sam nie ważył się wracać. Wedle ułożonego planu hrabina Reuss miała do siebie zaprosić Annę, król mógł tam przybyć niespodzianie, incognito. Vitzthumowa została zaraz wyprawioną potajemnie dla spełnienia tej misji, ale Anna odmówiła stanowczo. Na próżno zapewniano ją, że nikt w świecie o jej bytności wiedzieć nie będzie. Domyślała się już ułożonego z królem spotkania i wręcz wypowiedziała to siostrze mężowskiej. – Jesteś nadto domyślna i ostrożna – rozśmiała się Vitzthum – ażebym kłamać chciała przed tobą. Być by mogło, iż król, ciekawy poznać cię bliżej a wiedzący o każdym ruchu i kroku, zjawiłby się u Reussowej. A jeżeli dla nakarmienia tej ciekawości przyjedzie tu do ciebie do pałacu, cóż zrobisz? Królowi drzwi nie zamkniesz, wszystkie się przed nim otworzą. Przyzwoiciejże to będzie i piękniej, gdy sam na sam z tobą spędzi kilka godzin? Co na to ludzie powiedzą? Anna pobladła. – Ale król nie może być tak... – zabrakło jej wyrazu – tak... natarczywym, król będzie miał wzgląd na sławę moją! To być nie może! To by było... – Ja ci powiadam, że może być wszystko, że król jest znudzony i ciekawy i że nie rozumie oporu i odmowy. Kobiety nauczyły go uległością swą despotyzmu. Król tu przyjedzie, jeśli ty u Reussowej nie będziesz. – Wieszże ty o tym? – spytała Anna. – Skąd? – Ja nie wiem nic, ale znam mego pana – śmiejąc się dziwnie, szepnęła Vitzthum. – Pamiętam pewien wieczór... własnego życia. – To mówiąc westchnęła. Anna załamała ręce. – A więc tu jak na gościńcu od rozbójników zbrojnym być potrzeba? Znajdę sztylet i pistolety; ani żelaza, ani prochu się nie lękam. Rozdrażnioną wielce Vitzthumowa starała się uspokoić i w śmiech wszystkie strachy obrócić. – Powinnaś wiedzieć to – rzekła – że August nigdy w życiu żadną przemocą względem kobiety się nie splamił. To nie jest w jego charakterze; uprzejmy, grzeczny, natarczywy, zbyt jest pięknym i miłym, by się do takich środków miał uciekać. Po długiej rozmowie Vitzthumowa zdołała ją na koniec nakłonić, aby razem wieczorem do Reussowej jechały. Z tą triumfalną wiadomością pobiegła do domu i do przyjaciółki. Fürstenberg ją zaniósł do zamku. Król zapowiedział, że na chwilę pojedzie do księżnej Teschen, a powracając, ekwipaże do zamku odeśle z pochodniami; sam zaś lektyką, którą Fürstenberg miał kazać nagotować, incognito zanieść się każe do hrabiny Reuss. Nim opiszemy dalszy przebieg tej wielce, w najważniejszych szczegółach nawet, prawdziwej historii, musimy skreślić czytelnikowi równie wierny wizerunek bohaterki naszej, Anny hrabiny Hoymowej. Była sierotą, samą na świecie, wyszła za mąż zmuszona, a przynajmniej niechętna. Pożycie jej z mężem wprędce stało się nieznośnym, młodość w części już spłynęła męczeńsko. Każda inna w jej miejscu rada by była skorzystać z nastręczającej się swobody, świetnego losu, choćby nietrwałego, który potem zapewniał wdowieństwo w dostatkach, a może nawet małżeństwo inne i blaskiem pokrywające obłęd chwilowy, ale Anna wychowaną była w surowych niegdyś zasadach: oburzało ją lekkomyślne postępowanie tych kobiet, które godziły się na to, by znudzonemu panu za zabawkę służyły. Pojmowała i przypuszczała rozstanie się z nieznośnym Hoymem, bo do niego czuła tylko wstręt i nienawiść, ale nie rozumiała go inaczej, jak skutkiem miłości króla i dla króla i wiekuistego z nim ślubu. Ta myśl, gdyby ją była wypowiedziała komu, obudziłaby śmiech tylko. Chcieć zakuć w wiekuiste kajdany człowieka tak płochego, jak August, zdawało się czystym niepodobieństwem. Anna, widząc go rozdzielonym z żoną, rozumiała, że to jest możliwym. Król był pięknym, starał się być miłym, po Hoymie mógł się jej podobać bardzo. Blask korony i potęgi dodawał mu uroku, nie dziw też, że Anna miała dlań sympatią, że jej serce uderzyło. Pomimo iż czuła, że z nim by być mogła szczęśliwą, nie przypuściła na chwilę, aby to szczęście inaczej jak małżeństwem i przysięgą urzeczywistnić się mogło. W tych kilkunastu godzinach, jakie od balu upłynęły, wśród wyraźnego zewsząd nacisku intryg, mających na celu zbliżenie jej do Augusta, Anna rozmyślała, zastanawiała się, ważyła i powiedziała sobie: – Mogę być jego, lecz muszę być królową. Opór jej Vitzthumowej był raczej już obrachowanym niż istotnym. Chciała umyślnie drożyć się z sobą, aby się stać drogą, mając niezmienne postanowienie raczej zerwać wszystko, niż stać się igraszką intrygi. Czuła się silniejszą nad nią, zwierciadło pokazywało jej urodę i krasę młodości, w oczach króla czytała wrażenie, jakie na nim uczyniła: postanowiła korzystać z tego. – Nie spodlę się nigdy! – wołała sama do siebie. – Raczej zostanę nieszczęśliwą Hoymową niż Augusta kochanką! Będę jego żoną lub mu obcą. W tym wszystkim było już poddanie się losowi, chodziło tylko o warunki. Nikt jednak naówczas ani mógł przypuszczać, że Hoymowa w duchu już przystała na zerwanie z mężem, rachowano na przyszłość tylko. Młoda kobieta roiła, a marzenia są niebezpiecznymi towarzyszami w samotności. Niekiedy, rumieniąc się sama przed sobą, przyznawać musiała, że ten tak krótki pobyt na dworze już ją zmienił i wywarł na nią wpływ zgubny. Duma i chęć panowania budziły się w niej z wolna i duszę skłonną do poddania się im opanowywały. Gdy nadszedł wieczór i godzina, w której miała się ukazać na wieczorze u Reussowej, Anna ubrała się jak najstaranniej, z niewymuszoną, ale smakową elegancją. Moda wieku dozwalała jej cudnych kształtów ręce, obnażone do ramion, i prześliczny tok karczku, i utuczone, marmurowe odsłonić popiersie. Cera nie potrzebowała bielidła ani różu, była świeżości wiosennej, a krew to ją oblewała purpurą, to śnieżną zostawiała po sobie białość. Czarne, krucze sploty włosów, utrefione wdzięcznie, podnosiły jeszcze blask płci przejrzystej i jak atłasy delikatnej. Lecz wszystko to było niczym przy oczach pełnych ognia i uroku czarodziejskiego. Oczy te, gdy się wpiły w człowieka, mogły go doprowadzić do szału; mówiły więcej, niż ona sama kiedykolwiek usty wysłowić mogła. Był w nich ten nieokreślony wdzięk tajemniczości, niezbadany, nęcący, niepokojący, który ciągnie jak wejrzenie bajecznego bazyliszka, co jednym zabijało błyskiem. Przejrzawszy się w zwierciadle, Anna znalazła się sama tak piękną, iż się swej postaci uśmiechnęła. Ubrana była czarno, a pąsowych wstęg pęki odżywiały strój fantastyczny i malowniczy. Vitzthumowa, która zajechała po nią, ujrzawszy ją z progu pokoju, krzyknęła z podziwu: znalazła ją tak piękną, iż nawet rzucenie pod stopy jej korony nie byłoby jej zdziwiło. – I ty mówisz – zakrzyknęła ręce łamiąc – że chcesz w zaciszu przemęczyć się z moim bratem, a stroisz się w takie wdzięki przeciw królowi?! – Jużciż – odparła zimno Anna – żadna kobieta dobrowolnie brzydką się nie czyni. – Aleś ty mistrzyni wielka i rady do stroju nie potrzebujesz. No jedźmy! Ten sam okrzyk i ciche szepty radosne przywitały ją u pani Reuss. Piękność jej, która na balu była już zwycięską, tu wydawała się promieniejącą. Wszystkie te panie, co się nie wyrzekły były pretensji do wdzięku, poczuły się teraz starymi i zwiędłymi. Anna, o której wiedziano, iż ma lat 24, wyglądała na osiemnaście. Była to – Diana starożytna z całą swą dumą dziewiczą i surowością leśnego bóstwa, co się z dala od oczów tłumu schowało. Nikt się tak nie cieszył, jak hrabina Reuss, bo jej widokom odpowiadało to najlepiej. Annę otoczono kołem, zawczasu czcząc ją jak królową i starając się jej łaski pozyskać. Fürstenberg, poprzedzający króla na chwilę zobaczywszy Hoymowę, osłupiał. – Znam króla – rzekł – ta kobieta zrobi z nim, co zechce, jeśli się potrafi opierać. Annę prowadził instynkt i wcale jej uczyć nie było potrzeba. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły dyskretnie od gabinetu, król wszedł. Od progu już szukał tej, którą chciał widzieć. Ujrzawszy ją zarumienił się, pobladł, zmieszał i zapomniawszy o gospodyni, przybiegł ją najprzód przywitać. Na czole jego nie pozostało śladu smutnych przygód ze Szwedami, niewdzięczności polskiej, milionowych strat, zdrad i zawodów. Anna przywitała go z dala ceremonialnie i chłodno, ale strój już sam mówił wiele. Chciała się podobać, to było oczywistym i dawało dobrą nadzieję. Pomimo doznanego wrażenia król chciał zachować wszystkie formy grzeczności i względów należnych płci pięknej. Chociaż nie cierpiał hrabiny Reuss, usiadł przy niej na chwilę, rozmawiając bardzo uprzejmie, ale oczów od Anny nie odrywał. Na osobności poszeptał coś z panną Hülchen, potem uśmiechnął się do Vitzthumowej, naokół obdarzył wejrzeniami i galanterią wszystkie przytomne panie bez wyjątku. W czasie tego ceremonialnego obchodu pani Vitzthum miała czas ująć bratową pod ramię i zaprowadzić ją do gabinetu pod pozorem jakiejś pilnej, ciekawej rozmowy. Był to strategiczny manewr dla ułatwienia królowi słodkiego tete a tete ,bo jak tylko August ukazał się w progu i zagaił kilku słowy rozmowę z Hoymową, pani Vitzthum poczęła się wysuwać powoli ku salce i znikła. Drzwi zostały wprawdzie otwarte i podniesiona portiera dozwalała przechadzającym się po salonie paniom oglądać z dala oblicze najjaśniejszego pana ale nikt nie mógł stąd posłyszeć, co mówili ze sobą. August już dziś wczorajszej obawy zapomniał, widocznie był rozpłomieniony. – Pani jesteś dziś jeszcze piękniejszą, a zupełnie inną niż wczoraj! Pani jesteś czarodziejką! – zawołał nie hamując się wcale. Hoymowa się skłoniła. – Najjaśniejszy Pan tak znanym jesteś ze swej pobłażliwości i grzeczności dla kobiet, iż najpochlebniejszym jego wyrazom trudno uwierzyć – odezwała się Anna. – Wymagasz pani przysięgi? Na wszystkie bóstwa Olimpu przysiąc jestem gotowy. Tak pięknej kobiety nie widziałem w życiu i zdumiewam się nielitości losu, który takiego anioła oddał w ręce mojej obrzydliwej akcyzy. Anna mimo woli się rozśmiała, pierwszy raz spod warg różowych wyszedł rzęd białych jak perły ząbków. Uśmiech ten nadał nowy wyraz całej jej fizjognomii, stała się jeszcze bardziej uroczą. Dwa maleńkie dołki, jakby wycałowane, ukazały się na rumianych policzkach i znikły. Twarz oblana chwilę karminem bladła z wolna i przechodziła w ton jakby blaskiem wewnętrznym ogrzana. Król spojrzał na ręce, a namiętnie lubił piękne ręce całować, i ledwie się mógł powstrzymać od przyciśnięcia ich do ust. Były to arcydzieła snycerskie. W głowie mu zawracać się poczęło. – Gdybym był tyranem – zawołał – Hoymowi bym wrócić tu nie pozwolił, bom zazdrosny o tego Wulkana! – Wulkan jest też zazdrosny – odparła Anna. – A Wenus przecież go kochać nie może? Milczenie było odpowiedzią; długo król czekał. – Jeśli nie miłość, są inne kajdany, co wiążą może silniej nad nią: łańcuchy obowiązku i przysięgi. Król się uśmiechnął. – Przysięgi w miłości? – Nie, Najjaśniejszy Panie, w małżeństwie. – Ale są małżeństwa świętokradzkie – rzekł August – a za takie uważam, gdy się piękność łączy z taką nieznośną szpetotą! Bogowie naówczas złamanie przysięg rozgrzeszają. – Ale duma ich skruszyć nie dopuszcza. – Surową pani jesteś. – Więcej, niż się może zdaje Waszej Królewskiej Mości. – Przerażasz mię, hrabino! – Was, Najjaśniejszy Panie? – uśmiechając się poczęła Anna. – Nie sądziłam, abyś Wasza Królewska Mość miał się tym choć cokolwiek czuć dotkniętym. Cóż ta surowość może pana mego obchodzić? – Więcej, niż się pani zdaje – podchwycił król, własne jej powtarzając wyrazy. – Tego zrozumieć nie mogę – szepnęła po cichu Anna. – Jak to? Więc pani nie chcesz widzieć tego, że ja od wczoraj pierwszym jej wejrzeniem zostałem podbity? – Moja zdobycz – odpowiedziała Anna – zapewne nie potrwa do jutrzenki. Wasza Królewska Mość dzielisz tę sławę z bogami, że łatwo kochać i zapominać umiesz. – Nie – zawołał król czule – wierzaj mi, pani, potwarze to są! Cóżem winien, że nigdy nie trafiłem na serce, na umysł, na piękność, co by mnie stale przywiązać mogły? Nie ja niewiernym jestem, mnie zdradzają. Co dzień spada z tych bogiń jedna zasłona, co dzień gaśnie urok jeden, cud staje się powszednim zjawiskiem, anioł traci skrzydła, a w sercu zamiast miłości znajduję zalotność i chłody. Cóżem winien?! Wierz mi, pani – dodał unosząc się coraz – ja szukam, do kogo bym całe życie mógł należeć, komu bym mógł zostać wiernym. Gdybym znalazł to serce, tę kobietę, oddałbym się jej cały. – Trudno temu uwierzyć – szepnęła Anna – a trudniej jeszcze przypuścić żywą taką doskonałość, co by Waszej Królewskiej Mości godną była. – Wierz mi, pani – przerwał August – że ją w tej chwili w was widzę. – Po dniu białym, niestety, inaczej bym się wydawała, a po kilku dniach białych zgasłby urok nowości, ani mi łaska Waszej Królewskiej Mości zawrócić może biedną głowę, bo się jej czuję niegodna. – Pani jesteś zachwycającą! – zawołał August, sięgając po jej rękę. Anna chciała ją cofnąć, lecz etykieta na to nie pozwalała. Król, pochwyciwszy białą rękę, pieścił ją i całował tak długo, że nareszcie z całym poszanowaniem dla jego Królewskiej Mości Anna, w płomieniach stojąc, by z salonu kto nie zobaczył tego zbliżenia ich do siebie, musiała z lekka ją wyrwać. August wstał cały wzruszony. – Nie mogę się od pani oderwać – rzekł – będę zapewne musiał w pomoc niedołężnym zapałom, które, jak widzę, żadnego na niej nie czynią wrażenia, wezwać moją władzę królewską. Niech mi się pani nie waży wyjeżdżać z miasta, aresztuję ją. Co się tyczy Hoyma, tylko wstawienie się jej może jego los osłodzić. Dziś miałbym ochotę... Nie dokończył. Anna nie myślała się jakoś wstawiać. Rozmowa byłaby się przeciągnęła nie wiem jak długo, gdyż August był niezmiernie ożywiony, gdyby pani Reuss, nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu przyspieszywszy wieczerzę cukrową, nie weszła na nią zaprosić króla, który rękę podał Hoymowej. Był to raczej podwieczorek tylko, na sposób włoski złożony ze słodyczy, owoców i wina. Król najpierwszy kielich wychylił za zdrowie żony ministra. Fürstenberg baczną na Najjaśniejszego Pana zwracał uwagę. – Teschen przepadła! – rzekł na ucho Vitzthumowej. – I mój brat także! Widzę to jasno – szepnęła piękna pani – byle bratowa rozum miała... – Byle go nie miała nadto – dodał Fürstenberg. – Patrz pani, jak wygląda zimną i panią siebie. Król z całą usilnością oczarowania nie potrafił jej pono głowy zawrócić, a sam mi się wydaje już nieprzytomnym. Po tej collazione, od której wstawał każdy, gdy chciał, panie się znowu powysuwały, a August zręcznie bardzo rozmową swą usiłował zatrzymać Hoymową. Została nie wyrywając się, była wesołą, swobodną, lecz i Fürstenberg, i król wiedzieli dobrze, iż była zupełnie panią siebie i że świetny triumf, jaki odniosła, wcale jej nie upoił. Pierwszy to raz w życiu trafiło się Augustowi spotkać z kobietą, która jego miłości nie uległa tak skoro, jak inne, i wcale nie zdawała się chcieć z niej korzystać. Ubodło go to mocno. Przytomność i lodowaty chłód tej kobiety zaczynały go gniewać, ale zarazem rozżarzały powziętą miłość. W pierwszej chwili zamyślał tylko z panią Hoymową zawiązać kilkodniowy, galanteryjny stosunek, który by pod zasłoną tajemnicy nawet księżnej Teschen nie wyrugował z serca, postrzegał teraz, że z tą piękną panią daleko trudniej przyjdzie, niż zrazu rachował. Anna śmiała się, żartowała, była bardzo zabawną; widocznie starała się na wszelki sposób króla usidlić, lecz sama stawiła mu się prawie coraz zimniejszą, śmielszą i nieprzystępniejszą. Zamiast postępować jak zwykle z Jowiszowym szczęściem, przyspieszonymi kroki do celu, król August widział się coraz dalej od niego. W końcu rozmowy, gdy się stał natarczywym i nie osłaniając swego zapału, dopraszał się kącika w sercu pięknej pani, zupełnie już z nim oswojona, Anna odpowiedziała dobitnie: – Najjaśniejszy Panie, daruj mi, lecz zmuszasz do niemiłego wyznania. Jestem jedną z tych nieszczęśliwych, słabych istot, którym duma służy za całą ich siłę. Jeśli Wasza Królewska Mość sądzisz, iż olśniona urokiem, którego potęgę wyznaję, zapomnę, com sobie winna, że mną chwilowy szał owładnie i dla uroków jego przyszłość mi zniknie z oczów, mylisz się, Najjaśniejszy Panie. Anna Hoym nie będzie nigdy niczyją, nawet królewską, kochanką chwilową. Serce moje odda się całe, na zawsze lub... nigdy! To mówiąc, wstała od stołu szybko i przeszła do salonu. Wkrótce potem król z Fürstenbergiem wymknął się z mieszkania hrabiny Reuss, która dostrzegłszy go, wybiegła za nim na wschody. Na twarzy Augusta nie było wesołości i nadziei, pochmurny był i smutny. Hrabina Reuss poznała z wyrazu twarzy, jak się rozeszli z Hoymową, udała niezmierne ubolewanie nad tym, lecz w rzeczy nie była wcale gniewną na Annę: stosunek jej z królem, trudniej zawarty, stalszym być obiecywał. Miłostki krótkie, które by księżnej Teschen nie obaliły wcale, nie odpowiadały jej myśli. Przez Annę spodziewała się i ona pewniejszy wpływ pozyskać. – Kochana hrabino – szepnął król odchodząc – staraj się zmiękczyć ten posąg. Piękna jest jak Wenus, to prawda, lecz i serce ma z marmuru. Nim pani Reuss odpowiedziała, król począł schodzić ze wschodów. Rozmowa z poufnym przyjacielem jak Fürstenberg w innym już była tonie. – Kobieta jest zachwycająca – rzekł król – ale przerażająca razem, jak lód zimna. – Najjaśniejszy Panie, trzeba czasu. Kobiety są różnych umysłów i temperamentów. Cóż dziwnego, że się broni? – Broni! Ale ona wyraźnie mówi, że wiekuistych chce ślubów! Każda miłość z początku myśli, że powinna być wiekuistą, i każdej się przyrzeka, że nią będzie. – Z tą nie przyjdzie łatwo – dodał August. – Teschen była daleko powolniejszą. – Najjaśniejszy Panie, ale między nimi porównania nie ma. – Niestety, to prawda! Teschen jej nie dorównywa. Poślijcie Hoymowi rozkaz, aby mi się wracać nie ważył. – Ale cóż on tam robić będzie? – rozśmiał się książę. – Niech robi, co chce, niech ze szlachtą się kłóci, niech im bałamuci żony – przerwał król – nade wszystko niech zbiera jak najwięcej pieniędzy, bo mam przeczucie, że moja nowa miłość wiele ich kosztować będzie. Taki brylant musi być koniecznie w złoto oprawnym. – Jak to, Najjaśniejszy Panie, już miłość? – Wściekła! Fürstchen, rób, co chcesz! Anna być musi moją! – A Urszula? – Żeń się z nią. – Dziękuję. – Ożeń z nią, kogo chcesz; zrób, co ci się podoba; to rzecz skończona. – Już, Najjaśniejszy Panie? – zapytał książę ze źle utajoną radością. – Zrywam... zerwę... Hoyma ozłocę... ciebie... ją... – Ale skąd tyle złota weźmiemy?! – Na to Hoyma rozum – odparł król – piszcie mu, niech sam się o akcyzę rozprawia, niech śledzi, bada, jeździ, egzekwuje, byle nie wracał. – Aż gdy już nie będzie miał po co – szepnął książę. – To się rozumie. Król westchnął. Weszli do pałacu, a August wprost udał się do sypialni, smutny i zamyślony. Ostatnia kampania nie tyle go zgryzła, co niepowodzenie tego wieczora. Hrabina Cosel 01 06